The Age of Link
by AncientDirgeDragon
Summary: Not really set in any one Zelda game, this story is related to A Link to the Past. Ganon is defeated and Zelda is Queen but Hyrule is still in danger. Enemies are everywhere and duty and obligation takes presidence over love and desire. Review Fairly.
1. New Hyrule

-A Legend of Zelda-

The Age of Link

Disclaimer- All names, places and settings bellonging to Nintendo are their property and i make no claims of ownership. All other creative elements are mine and I rightfully maintain my ownership. Don't sue me, all I own is an old shoe and the poor old woman that lives in it... I'm willing to sell if anyone is interested.

PREFACE

_The evil sorcerer Ganon was defeated by the Hero of Destiny, a young elven warrior by the name of Link, and the Princess Zelda was again safe. Peace was restored and Hyrule could again rest easy. Though young, Zelda was the last surviving member of the royal family and thus no longer princess but queen. All expected her to claim her champion as her husband and make him king but to the land's collective surprise this was not the case. The kingdom of Hyrule shared borders with three other nations, Ceptir, Llolackle and Duko Dale. Each kingdom had its own despots eager to claim the war torn and weary Hyrule. Zelda knew that as long as there was the possibility of marriage between herself and one of her neighbor's sons she could maintain a truce. She discussed it with her hero and true love and he accepted the logic of her decision. They could never marry, never enjoy each other like husband and wife, but he would never love another so he could not leave her side._

_The ruler of Llolackle, Queen PenLlack III, controlled the largest of the four kingdoms but had her black heart set on ruling them all. Her armies out numbered the forces of Hyrule ten to one and stood ready to invade at PenLlack's whim but her advisors warned her against such a rash action. Though tired, the Hyrule army and their formidable knights were seasoned warriors fresh from the battlefield not to mention the mysterious powers wielded by the Hero of Destiny. It was believed that even with their overwhelming numbers victory was not a assured. Queen PenLlack III was not the kind of person to relent once her heart was set on attaining something she wanted. She decided that if she couldn't take Hyrule by force she would take it by cunning. She would use one of her own to seduce Queen Zelda and take the throne. From her five sons she chose Baron YartLl, cruel man with the outward appearance of a saint._

_Baron YartLl spent an entire summer attempting to woo the Queen before he grew tired of his mother's game and tried to force himself upon Zelda. Only the Queen's insistent pleas and the restraining hands of her knights kept Link from killing the depraved Baron. He was escorted to the border and banished from Hyrule for eternity. The two lovers believed themselves free of him but he pledged revenge for his humiliation._

_And PenLlack never gives up on something she wants._

CHAPTER I

His breathing was ragged and his clothes were torn in dozens of places. He crashed through a tangle of bushes scattering the wild chickens that had made the collection of greenery their home. His blood peppered the leaves as they slid across his sweat drenched skin. He stumbled to the ground for what must have been the hundredth time and found it extremely hard to get back up. He lied in misery thinking about his fallen comrades and the mission that he had to complete.

The huge South Bell rang drawing his eyes from the dirt to the Royal Castle of Hyrule. High atop its southern spire, within its ornate bell tower sat the South Bell; the symbol of good fortune during times of peace and the call to arms in times of war. He struggled to his feet and forged ahead. The stripes of nicks and cuts that covered his body were slowly but surely sapping what little strength he had left but he was determined not to give up. He was almost there. He had to warn the young queen, then and only then could he afford the luxury of death.

* * *

It was early and a Saturday so he felt no need to rush. She would be there as always. He came to the end of the long stone hall opened the sturdy wooden door and closed it quietly behind. The sound of singing birds and the fragrant smell of exotic flowers met him as he descended a flight of narrow stairs. He reached the bottom and walked under a meticulously carved stone archway. At its center was carved the image of the Legendary Triforce. He came from beneath the archway and stepped into the royal garden.

He scratched the dusty blond stubble that had gathered on his chin over the last few days and thought of the size of the yard. The cottage in which he was born and raised could fit within the garden six times with room to spare. The garden was divided by low hedges that separated the different species of flowers from one another. A butterfly fluttered pass and he followed its path across the courtyard of flora. The patterns of the creature's wings blended in with the multiple colors of the fragrant and beautiful plants. It stopped above a high blue pedaled bush and landed lightly. He looked beyond it to a long pink dress and the gorgeous woman that wore it.

The Queen, his Queen Zelda stood by an ornate stone fountain watching a trio of birds bathe. They sang to her and she hummed back. Her back was to him, giving him a perfect view of her long flowing blond tresses. Ribbons of finely worked gold were woven into her hair in a manner that made her sparkle whenever the wind blew. Her dress was of the finest silk cultivated from rare spiders native to Duko Dale. She hummed along with her small friends and a breeze blew in from the west. Her hair was caught in a stunning dance of pink spider silk, golden locks and water from the stone spring. He stared awestruck for a moment before he gasped for lack of air. She always had that affect on him; she could always take his breath away.

He looked to the walls that surrounded the huge garden and was proud to see that the guards, that he insisted watch over the Queen at all times, were at their post. Their leader, one of the renowned Hyrulian Knights, nodded to him and the soldiers quietly disappeared. He turned back to the queen and noticed that she was no longer singing.

"Good Morning, Link." said Queen Zelda in her melodious voice. She continued to play with her pets as they splashed around and tittered about.

"My Queen, how did you know it was I?" he asked. She always seemed to know when he arrived in her garden, almost as if she expected him.

"I can feel you like a part of my soul…" she replied. "Besides, the guards always seem to disappear whenever you're around. Perhaps they believe you're all the protection I need. Or maybe they just want to give us a little privacy."

He knew she mused but the barb was a little too close to home for his comfort. She chuckled and he smiled a little nervously. She turned toward him and her little companions took to the skies. She didn't afford them a second glance. They'd return as always. Link bowed low and the Queen curtsied in turn. They straightened up, brown and green eyes met, and the two froze. The Queen of Hyrule had large almond shaped eyes of emerald green that sat in a round and gentle face. She had a small button nose and long pointed ears that bespoke of High Elf lineage. A stand of hair hung over her right eye in a corkscrew curl that looked intentional but actually occurred on its own. The Queen's personal bodyguard, Link, had hair considered long for a guy that would hang to the small of his back if he didn't keep it in a large braid at the back of his neck. His brown eyes were those of a thinker, very piercing, and gave the impression that he saw more then what was on the surface. His nose was long and slightly pointed as were his ears. His lips were full and a complete contrast to the Queen's thin ones.

She blushed and cast her eyes skyward suddenly concerned with her flying companions and he occupied himself with kicking some fallen leaves off of the stone path. He snuck a peek at her and started as their eyes met again. She giggled and it was his turn to blush. She began to leisurely walk down a winding trail that led deeper into the Royal Garden and it wasn't long before he fell in step behind her. They're hands hung low at their sides almost touching, but not quite. Link began to hum the catchy tune of the Queen's song birds. She smiled at him and enthusiastically joined in. They walked and hummed and laughed for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.

Eventually they stop and sat at a cozy bench tucked into the northwest corner of the garden. Her hands rested in her lap and his mimicked those. A new butterfly arrived and landed in Queen Zelda's lap. She smiled and gentle raised it toward the heavens, sending it on its way.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Link?" she asked turning in such a way that their knees brushed lightly. "The sun is shinnying bright, the air is sweat, the birds sing happily and I get to share it all with my favorite person."

"It's always a beautiful day when I'm around you my, Queen." Link quietly responded. Though extremely flattered, Zelda frowned.

"Must I constantly ask you not to be so formal when we are alone?" she asked. Her face was red but only slightly out of anger.

"I'm sorry… it's just, well it's just that I find myself thinking of you all the time and if I don't distance myself from you I'll be lost." he admitted. "I feel like I'm a moth and you're a flame. I must try to keep my distance or be consumed." The red flush of her face deepened. Unable to hide her emotions she turned away.

"Oh Link, my courageous and strong Link, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"But this is all my fault. It was my decision not to marry you."

"It was for the greater good."

"I care not for the _greater good_. I love you. I love you more than any one person should love another, yet I hesitate to even touch you. Please Link, don't look away. If you would just promise me that we would go far from here I'd renounce my throne in a heartbeat." Link had avoided her eyes since she'd called him her own but looked at her sharply when she spoke those hard words.

"You know I'd promise you anything Zelda. Yet those words seem selfish and unlike you. You can not, no must not leave the throne. The people need your leadership. What's our happiness compared to the happiness of Hyrule. I love you but I could never let you do such a thing."

"It's not your place to tell me what I can and can't do!" she raged. Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks and the fiery color that was once in her cheeks had fled to add heat to her green eyes.

"Neither is it yours!" he retorted, acquiring some of her anger. Infuriated by his words and the truth behind them Queen Zelda slapped Link across the cheek with all of her anger fueled strength. His blood boiled and that part of him that thrived on conflict and battle, that part which could never be content with sitting on a throne and never seeing battle, attempted to surge forward. He grabbed her hand lightning fast. She tried to fight loose of his grip but had little success. She brought her free hand up to give him another slap and he easily claimed that one as well. Their eyes met and the anger seemed to leak out of both of them to be replaced by sorrow and self-pity.

"Let me go." She weakly implored. She continued to feebly struggle and her efforts had brought her nearly into the green clad elf's lap. Her hair fell over his right arm and her dress overlapped his green tunic. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"I can't Zelda, no matter how hard I try. I could never let you go." Another tear dropped but from his eye this time. He leaned that final inch to breach that ever widening gap. She closed her eyes and parted her lips.

"YOUR MAJESTY, COME QUICK! SOMETHING AWEFUL HAS HAPPENED!" The voice belonged to one of the younger Hyrule Knights. Link pulled away just before their lips could meet and jumped up from the bench. He looked towards the garden walls and found the knight jumping up and down in an attempt to get the queen's attention.

"What is it! What has happened." bellowed the Royal Bodyguard.

"THE EAST IS UNDER ATTACK!" The Queen gasped. Her advisors had been afraid of just such a thing happening. Queen PenLlack of LloLlackle had made it clear that her eyes were set on Hyrule. It was only a matter of time before she made her move. Link reached out his hand and she took it. They exchanged a look that made promises and apologies all at once. Their time had come and gone with the weeks following the defeat of Ganon. It was now Hyrule's time, time for its Queen to protect it.

Together they ran through the garden towards the throne room.

* * *

A chair was hastily found for him but he valiantly refused. He survived the trip from the Eastern watch; he could at least muster the strength to give his report on his feet. The knights applauded his fortitude and stood respectfully aside as he knelt before the throne. He bowed his head as the Queen entered the room and he noticed that he was bleeding onto the room's large red carpet. He quickly tried to stem the leakage with his torn shirt. A young squire scuttled pass and formally addressed the soldier to Her Majesty Queen Zelda.

"Arise Mr. Derrickson and give me the message you so bravely deliver." said the ruler of Hyrule. Derrickson looked up at Queen Zelda, dressed in all pink and draped in flowing golden tresses. She reclined in the room's single throne appearing not to have a care in the world. Her words were urgent and if the remarks of the knights were true she had just run from her garden deep within the palace to hear his news. Able to keep her composure in any given situation the Queen constantly proved that she was definitely a fit ruler.

"I bring news from the East my Queen," he croaked. His mouth was still a little dry from his long and arduous trip. He cleared his throat. "dire news." A few of the royal advisors leaned forward in the wooden chairs eager to hear what Derrickson had to say.

"Proceed." said the Queen.

"My post is night watchman for the third tower of the Eastern Fort." he said, stating the obvious because his uniform was of the design worn only by the Eastern watch. "Two nights ago I was late for duty…" he looked around to see if anyone would take offense to his words but everyone seemed more interested in his message than they were in his poor work ethics. "I reached my post almost an hour behind schedule and called up to my partner, Sammy, to throw down the rope ladder. I was trying to be quiet because I didn't want the Sergeant to know that I'd been late. There was no response so I called out again. I waited for an couple of moments and finally decided that Sammy must have fallen asleep, which he had a tendency to do from time to time."

"These are the kind of troops we employ to guard our borders?" loudly asked an elderly man seated to Derrickson's left.

"Balork Stop interrupting and let the young man finish!" retorted another of the Queen's advisors.

"Please continue, Mr. Derrickson." prompted the Queen.

"Frustrated I began to climb the scaffolding of the tower. It was dark and the mist from the east was exceptionally thick that night. I moved slowly because I could barely see the wood in front of my face by the weak light provided by the tower's torches. After what seemed like an eternity I reached the top and I entered the tower. I could see Sammy laying on the floor in a puddle of wine." Derrickson again looked for any reaction from the Queen or her entourage. Chancellor Balork wore a mask of disgust and the Queen appeared seemed to be studying the watchman unhappily. Scared to continue his story but unwilling to stop Derrickson forged ahead. "Angry that I was forced to take the long way up I gave Sammy a sharp kick and moved pass him. The eastern winds have a tendency to put out our torches and thanks to such a gust the tower was covered in thick shadow.

"I grabbed a torch and took it back to my supply bundle for some flint when I saw something in the grass below me. I froze thinking that it was the Sergeant and that Sammy and I were in trouble. Not taking my eyes off of the approaching silhouette I inched over to Sammy. I was almost to him when I heard the approach of a rider on horseback. To my surprise the shadowy figure hid in the concealment of a tree and was quickly joined by four others. Confused I fumblingly tried to wake Sammy without loosing sight of the shadows or the approaching rider." Derrickson risked a glance toward the Queen and found that she was leaning forward in her throne and listening intently. "As I my hand trailed across Sammy's back a felt a shaft of some kind jutting out of his back. I examined it with my hands and brushed across a pair of feathers connected at its tip.

"At that exact moment an arrow shot from the shade of the trees and struck the rider dead. Horrified I check more carefully and realized that it wasn't wine that Sammy slept in but blood. He was dead and I knew I would be too if I didn't get away."

"Boy, are you sure that you saw what you think you saw or was it just hallucinations brought on by a night o drinking with your friend Sammy?" asked Balork. Many of the other Chancellors eyed the old man with disgust but a good number nodded their heads in agreement.

"With all due respect Chancellor Balork I didn't imagine my best friend laying dead in my arms. I didn't imagine those arrows directed at me when I dropped the torch and I sure as hell didn't imagine the Eastern Fort engulfed in flames at my back!" Derrickson's outburst was ripe with disrespect and distain. If it wasn't for the urgency of his words he would have been detained and imprisoned immediately. The royal bodyguard and the Hyrule Knights were stepped forward at the mention of the burning fort. None of them would standby idle while their comrades were slaughtered by an unseen enemy.

"Who were they?" asked one of the Chancellors.

"I don't know." answered Derrickson.

"What kind of numbers are we dealing with, a scouting party or an invasion force?" inquired another.

"I'm not sure." The soldier's answers were becoming more and more helpless and the questions were coming faster and faster.

"Where did they come from?"

"How could they have gotten so close without any warning?"

"Why attack us, we are no one's enemy?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Derrickson exhausted. He dropped to his knees and began to cry into his hands. Everyone allowed him his moment of relief in silence until a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and helped him to his feet. Derrickson turned and stared into the half-blind eyes of General Cole. The commander of the Hyrule Knights saluted the lowly watchman and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay soldier. You've been through a lot and you can't be expected to remember everything. As far as I'm concerned you are a hero." said Sir Cole. He took a step back and joined the other Hyrule Knights as they all saluted the watchman. Derrickson wiped away his tears and proudly returned the salute. "My Queen, with your permission I'd like to begin preparations for this man to be inducted into the Knightly Order, but first we must decide what is to be done about this attack." With his mission accomplished Derrickson collapsed into the previously offered chair and fell to sleep.

"The decision is for The Council of Elders to decide. It is a time for diplomacy not warmongering." bellowed Balork. He and Cole had no love for one another and never bothered to conceal their contempt for each other.

"Time for diplomacy? As we speak our lands are being stalked by gods know who! What we need right now is a decisive counter strike. We need to spill blood now before we lose more ground!" said the General, his words punctuated by cheers from his men.

"This isn't chess Sir Cole." said Chancellor Thyme. Thyme was once a knight himself and was the only chancellor that commanded the respect of both The Council of Elders and The Hyrule Knights. Sir Cole nodded his acknowledgement but charged forward, as was his way.

"When isn't it chess? Someone has made their move and now our eastern flank is wide open." Cole was adamant. He believed there was no time for the matter to sit and be debated over. Action had to be taken.

"We don't have the luxury of making arbitrary decisions. We must make logical choices or suffer the consequences later." said Thyme.

"We must act now!" replied Sir Cole. A sharp pain ran through his chest and stole his breath away. He gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He looked down and could only see his armor as a sparkling bronze blur. After years of charging headlong into battle time had finally caught up with him. He was finally too old to be a hero and he knew it. He slowly released the sword and looked to his Queen, the Queen of his people. "My Queen I am being a little over zealous but I believe that we should at least send a small scouting party to investigate." He looked to Thyme and then to Balork. "The council can't make an informed decision until all of the facts are gathered." The Queen nodded her head. Outraged Balork leapt to his feet.

"You can't seriously be taking a recommendation from this brute!"

"Brute! You chicken hearted son of a snake, how dare you?"

"GENTLEMEN BE SILENT!" ordered the Queen. The knights all stood at attention and the Chancellors took their seats though Balork gave her a scornful look. "Sir Cole is right we must find out exactly who and what we are dealing with." The General smiled and bowed to Zelda. "Chancellor Thyme is right as well. We must make an informed decision. A scouting party will be sent to the Eastern Fort and a messenger will be sent back as soon as what is really going on is determined." Chancellor Thyme also bowed to the Queen. Balork snorted derisively but held his tongue. "General Cole I want your fastest riders sent by tomorrow morning."

"They will be ready before tonight Queen Zelda." assured Sir Cole. He turned to his assembled knights and began giving orders in their quick and unique secret hand signals. The knight scattered to carryout their orders leaving the throne room eerily silent in their wake. He bowed low and turned to leave when Link called out to him.

"General, with yours and the Queen's permission I'd like to join the scouting party." The Queen shot Link a queer look and the Chancellors began to file out to confer in The Chamber of the Elders.

"Young man these are your troops as much as my own. If the Queen could spare you I would be honored if you accompanied them." General Cole watched for a moment while the Queen was wrack with indecision but eventually she nodded her consent. He swiftly left leaving Link and Zelda alone.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My duty."

"Your duty is to stand by my side."

"My duty is to protect you. Anything that is a threat to Hyrule is a threat to you."

"I have a bad feeling about this entire thing Link… I need you here with me."

"I have a bad feeling too and I must confront it head on. It's who I am."

"I know. It's one of the things I love about you. Be careful my love… and hurry back to me."

"I'll be back soon. I promise."


	2. Two Heroes

-The Legend of Zelda-

The Age of Link

Chapter 2

True to the General's words the scouting party was mounted and ready to go by mid-day. The sun burned bright overhead and the warm summer air blew through the trees. The palace courtyard was crowded. Knights moved to and fro securing their packs while squires and attendants made last minute preparations for the soldiers' mounts. There was a constant murmur of activity as family members and curious villagers gathered to say their goodbyes. The Queen appeared at the castle wall several times during the day to watch before retiring to her private quarters. There were twenty riders in all; Link and nineteen of General Cole's fastest riders.

A young squire fought his way through the crowd struggling with an old and weathered backpack. The boy was around eleven years old and a lot smaller than all of his friends. The other squires had chosen the larger packs and left him with the smallest. He would have been insulted but that particular pack belonged to his father's best friend and his personal idol, Link. He had seen the opportunity as an honor, until he picked up the tiny backpack. The bag felt like it weighed a ton. The boy fell over twice before he could get it properly situated on his back. It was far too heavy for him, but he refused to let the other squires know that and he wanted to be the one to hand it to Link. The boy had heard stories of Link's mythical bag that had been enchanted by fairies to carry anything he desired but most people thought it was a folktale.

He staggered around an old beggar trying to con one of the younger knights out of a couple of rupies and was finally able to see his heroes. Link sat atop a large brown mare of the common stock used by the soldiery, a big and sturdy breed loyal and strong. Beside Link was a slender elf with long black hair tied into two ponytails that trailed down either side of his head. The boy waved and Skilk, his father waved back. Arguably the best hunter in all of Hyrule, Skilk always rode a jet black horse from the lands of Duko Dale. The boy had long ago named the steed Fade and loved the animal very much. As he drew closer Fade bowed its head and swatted his tail back and forth in happiness. He stopped to catch his breath alongside the horse and it commenced to gnaw on the collar of his uniform.

"Stop Fade not while I'm on duty" whined the boy playfully. He didn't really mind that the horse was ruining his clothes. He just liked to tease the animal.

"You heard the boy." said Skilk's voice from atop the animal. His voice was higher pitched than most men and his accent singled him out as a native of the dale lands of Duko. "The boy is on duty. Cut it out." His words were of their usual nonchalant, displaying no emotion. Many thought Skilk was a cold hearted man but those close to him knew otherwise. The master hunter looked down at his son's burden and gestured to the green clad elf beside him. "Kilken give Link his pack quickly, we are starting to fall behind schedule. Look, here comes General Cole as we speak." The boy looked in the direction his father indicated and teetered over to Link with the heavy bag.

"Here Sir Link, I've brought your backpack." Kilken stammered. The Queen's personal bodyguard nodded reached down and effortlessly claimed the burden. Shocked by the elf's strength, Kilken could only stare in wonder and massage his sore muscles.

"Thanks kid, now run back to the stables and take a break." said Link. He winked and tousled the boy's hair. Link had watched the boy grow into a fine young man and loved him like a son. Link was fully aware of the terrible burden his backpack was to anyone but him. Long ago it had been given to him by a fairy as a gift for saving her from a witch's specimen jar. To him the bag weighed nothing but to anyone else it would be at the very limits of their physical strength. The fact that the boy lugged the bag all the way from the stables spoke of determination that Skilk should be proud of thought Link.

"Thank you Sir Link." said Kilken, joyous of Link's thanks. He looked to his father for approval and once his father smiled the boy took off for the cool air of the stables.

The crowd quickly thinned and the knights guided their mounts to the gates where General Cole and watchman Derrickson waited. The twenty mounted riders waited in silence for their final orders. Link and Skilk waited in the rear quietly saying goodbye to Skilk's wife Kelli. The General began to speak and the woman hurried off. Skilk gave her a last longing glance and then turned his full attention to Sir Cole. Link watched as his favorite couple in the world parted ways and thought heartbrokenly of his Queen. Determined to get his mind off of her through the new mission he turned to the General even as Zelda peered in his direction from the castle walls and then returned to her quarters.

"Listen up!" bellowed the General. "Someone has managed to attack the Eastern Fort. No messengers have been sent and the only indication we have is this brave gentleman at my side. The Council of Elders need to know the exact situation before a move can be made. I've chosen you men because you are the fastest and the brightest." said Sir Cole as he swept his gaze across the assembled troops. "I need two things from you. First you need to find out who is behind this and what Hyrule is up against. Second I want you to search the Eastern Fort for any survivors. Those men are our fathers, brothers and sons… bring them home if you can." The gathered Knights gave a roar of agreement. "This brave man has volunteered to guide you men to the Fort." With that the General gestured toward the watchman next to him. "Treat him as one of our ranks for he has earned it through his actions." The Knights' second roar was even louder than the first.

* * *

The twenty-one riders had two days of hard riding ahead of them. Derrickson had made the journey from Eastern Fort by taking byways and shortcuts through heavily wooded terrain in an attempt to lose any intruders. The armored knights would be unable to utilize these paths and were forced to use Hyrule Road. The road was heavily used by the peasantry during crop season and it was decided by The Council of Elders that it should be kept in constant good repair. It was one of only two brick roads in the entire kingdom and the only road that connected East and South Hyrule to the palace. This made it the perfect road for the twenty-one fast riding Hyrulian soldiers.

The bright midday sun shone brilliantly off of the light armor of the Knights. Derrickson watched the highly trained and disciplined soldiers ride swiftly through the countryside in awe. These were the backbone of Hyrule's might, the sword which the young Queen wielded to protect her lands. Nineteen wore the full compliment of helmet, cuirass, greaves, and gauntlets; polished to perfection. He looked down at the drab cloth and leather uniform he and the other watchmen had been issued and felt out of place by such magnificent men. He rode towards the center of the group flanked on all sides by knights. In the front road the Master Hunter from Duko Dale, Skilk, leading the way as was decided by the party leader, Captain Tucker. The rear was silently watched by the living legend Link. There was no one in Hyrule who hadn't heard of the elf's heroic deeds in protecting the Queen and saving the kingdom. Derrickson had always thought of him as a huge man, rough in manner and appearance with shoulders big enough to support the weight of an empire. The quiet man that rode behind him was a disturbing contrast.

Strangely Derrickson found his self relating more to the group's renowned rear and vanguard. They were outsiders like he. The Master Hunter rode ahead with all of his senses focused on the road ahead of the troop and any dangers that might arise. His stead was of a foreign stock and easily kept up his rider's demanding pace unlike its larger counterparts that panted and perspired behind. His armor was even thinner than the other knights' armor giving him more mobility at the expense of defense. The Hero of Destiny sat atop his ordinary looking mount somberly guarding the rear. To Derrickson the elf was an enigma. Link looked nothing like the legends that blew across Hyrule telling of his great deeds. He looked like your average Hyrulian of his age except for an unexplainable fire that sometimes twinkled behind within the depths of his eyes. He wore nothing more than a thin chainmail vest under his green tunic. The three of them stood out like sore thumbs in the briskly moving group. Though Derrickson could never hope to be as renowned as the other two for a moment at least he was their equal.

----------------------------

They rode until the sun began to make its decent behind the mountains that bordered the north. When Captain Tucker ordered the knights to dismount and make camp the horses were covered in foamy sweat and dirt, the knights' armor fared no better. In the gathering gloom of dusk the scouting party cleared the chosen camp site, erected tents and started a fire large enough to cook the evening meal. Eastern Hyrule was mostly farmland and untouched forest so the knights found themselves alone for many miles in all directions. Tucker was a very efficient commander and wasted no time barking out orders and arranging his soldiers into organized groups.

Skilk and a team of four knights set off immediately to catch dinner. He moved quickly through the trees and silently disappeared in the midst of the deep foliage. His footfalls were noiseless as he crept through the dark shadows searching for game. His assistance spread out and quietly laid in wait for their unsuspecting prey. Derrickson was assigned to the group of knights in charge of pitching the tents. He quickly determined that the job was retained for those junior knights that had not proven themselves in battle or were too old to tend to the animals lug around heavy pieces of fire wood. Insulted the watchman carried out his duties in silent indignation. After he'd reported to the Queen Derrickson had been placed under the care of the royal healer and within hours his wounds were gone. He found himself tired but refused to show his fatigue in front of the valiant knights around him. Captain Tucker had taken Link aside so that the two could speak in private.

The two walked away from the camp and deeper into the forest.

"I know this is my first command but there was no need for the General to send you to chaperone." said the Captain angrily. Link looked at Tucker who had to be about the same age as the hero and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to hold your hand Captain Tucker." Link informed the commander. "I'm here because I have a gut feeling that something dark is on the horizon and I want to be present when it raises its hideous head… then I'll bury my sword in its heart and return to our Queen." Link's words made the Captain stop and stare with his ocean blue eyes.

"You can't fool me with halfhearted speeches."

"No one is trying to fool you." said Link quietly. Over the years he'd noticed a strange gap forming between his self and the other knights. They no longer viewed him as just another soldier in the ranks; he was The Hero of Destiny, the savior of Hyrule and a threat to their authority. When the common peasant thought of the Hyrulian Knights it was Link's face they saw not Tucker's or General Cole's. Many knights resented him for that and it pained him.

"Say what you like, just remember that I'm the commanding officer here and you follow my rules!" spat Tucker.

"Yes, Sir!" angrily replied Link before he marched angrily further into the woods.

Tucker stood and watched the hero storm off with barely contained anger. He hated Link. While Link was an extra hand on his uncle's farm Tucker had been a squire training to be a knight. Tucker was destined for greatness, until the dark times came. Then while Tucker and the other knights that had stayed loyal to the throne were being hunted down Link appeared wielding the legendary Master Sword… a lowly farm boy. It wasn't fair. The wind blew Tucker's long blond hair and his red Captain's cape as he watched Link's retreating back until the gloom swallowed the man he admired.

When Link returned it was well pass nightfall. The camp was silent save for the snoring of sleeping knights and the light movements of sleeping horses. The fires had burned very low leaving the camp bathed in moonlight. He walked over to his resting mount and petted the brown animal before moving around the edge of the cleared area. Eventually he came to a tree with a bole large enough and rested against it with his enchanted backpack secure in his lap.

He sat in silence for a few moments before looking to the tree's high branches. Skilk sat motionlessly watching the night for any dangers that might arise while he carried out the night's first watch. The Master Hunter quietly pulled a bundle from concealment and dropped it into his friend's lap. Link opened it and found two roasted hens and a carrot sitting in a little sauce and still warm. He smiled to himself, realizing that he'd forgotten to eat. He glanced back up but the man from Duko Dale had his full attention on the night. Link ate the meal before drifting off to sleep against the tree.

----------------------------

The sound of clashing swords yanked Derrickson out of a comfortable sleep. He rolled out of his bedroll and noticed immediately that his tent-mates were no where to be found. He quickly threw on his uniform and rushed out of the gloom of his tent. Sword in hand he searched for the source of the commotion. It didn't take long for him to find his query. The entire camp was gathered in a circle, cheering and jeering as two men dueled. He ran over to the edge of the makeshift ring and watched as Skilk skillfully eluded the attack of one of the younger knights before upending the youth and depositing him on his backside.

The knight sluggishly crawled out of the circle and the crowd cheered loudly. Skilk made an exaggerated bow and motioned to another knight that had been hastily tightening his chainmail. The knight entered the circle and a miasma of quiet swept the observers. The knight drew his long sword and rushed at the Master Hunter. Skilk swirled out of range and managed the strike the young man on the wrist with the flat of his sword. The knight's hand spasm caused him to drop the blade. The crowd jeered. The knight reclaimed his weapon and approached his opponent more carefully. He got within striking range and attempted a few quick thrust, Skilk effortlessly dodged and circled the young knight. Skilk smirked as the knight began to chop at him wildly out of frustration. He feigned a quick slash at the knight's head causing him to defend himself. When the youth fell into his trap the man from Duko Dale did a spinning, sweeping kick and dropped his rival on his back. Angry but smart enough to know when he'd been bested the knight left the circle.

The crowd cheered again and Derrickson noticed for the first time that Captain Tucker was walking through the crowd watching the sparring matches. The jovial banter of the crowd was cut short as Link entered the circle. Everyone watched silently as Sklik bowed to the Royal Bodyguard and Link in turn bowed to the Master Hunter. Link placed his sheathed weapon on the ground and motioned for a nearby knight to loan him a sword. All knew of the legendary sword that lay before him and no one questioned his decision to use a normal sword. No mortal weapon could stand against the Master Sword. Link hefted the offered blade to test its weight and then began to discard his shield. To everyone's surprise Skilk gestured for the green clad elf to keep the protection. Link gestured behind his friend's back and Skilk obligingly produced a blade identical to his original if a little smaller. The elves of Duko Dale trained to fight without shields. They were taught that their sword should be their protection and their enemy's undoing. Their swords were their shields.

The gathered knights were utterly silent as Link and Skilk faced one another. Skilk's foreign style of fighting had no match within the borders of Hyrule and Link was reputed to be the best fighter ever to live. The match up promised to be spectacular. Even Captain Tucker froze in anticipation. They all stood silently and waited. Link raised his shield into a defensive position and gestured for the Master Hunter to approach. Skilk smirked but stood his ground. Both knew the weakness of Duko fencing, the advantage always fell to the defender. As long as Link didn't attack he had nothing to fear from his friend's blades.

Murmurs began to spread throughout the crowd as their excitement began to die down. Derrickson looked around and saw Captain Tucker shake his head and head towards the forest. He watched as the Captain walked passed the horses and stopped at a tree and the backpack that lay against it. Derrickson focused on the pack and noticed that it belonged to Link. With that realization he returned his attention to the hero in question and watched as a gust of wind blew leaves across the ground between the two combatants.

Suddenly Link was on the offensive. He charged at Skilk, leading with his shield and his sword held tightly to his chest. Skilk smiled and ran into the attack with both blades at his sides. The silence of the crowd became a palpable thing as all watched in awe of two masters. The gust of wind vanished and the leaves settle an instant before the two clashed. Skilk swerved at the last possible moment in order to let Link's momentum drag him off balance. He'd used the technique before against bigger and stronger opponents before. Having never committed himself to the charge Link was able to quickly stop and twirl around with his sword outstretched. Skilk was shocked but recovered with supernatural speed. He lowered his torso to avoid the swipe and at the same time raised his parrying blade. He deflected the strike and sent Link's sword arm high. Skilk slashed at Link's open midsection but missed as his target kicked him in the arm and sent him to the ground.

As the Master Hunter hit the ground and rolled out of the way of Link's charging shield the gathered knights broke into a loud chorus of cheers. The dance of swords intensified as Link consistently attacked and then swiftly shifted to a defensive approach. The technique confounded Skilk's attempts at disarming the legend but allowed no opportunity for him to score a hit. The speed of the fighters was like lightening made flesh and even the most veteran knights watched with jaws dropped.

"They're unbelievable." stated Derrickson to no one in particular. The knight beside him looked from the watchman to the fighting heroes and back.

"I'm glad their on our side!" exclaimed the knight. Derrickson narrowed his eyes at the knight's comment. The remark infuriated him for some reason.

"Lucky? Yeah, we sure are lucky." he said sarcastically. A little taken aback by the watchman's remark the knight rolled his eyes and went back to watching the fight.

Link was once again charging Skilk with his Hyrulian shield. The Master Hunter swiftly closed the gap between the two with pumping legs and his blades held tightly to his sides. This time however instead of twirling pass he dived feet first into the shield and leaped into the air before Link's momentum could knock him over. Link thrust upward at the passing elf but his sword was easily deflected by Skilk's parrying blade. Skilk landed, barely disturbing the leaves littering the ground, and dashed at Link's exposed back. Link turned and chopped at his opponent's throat as Skilk brought both blade's slashing at the green clad knight's belly. The incessant cheering of the audience stopped as the two froze. Skilk's blades were mere inches away from The Hero of Destiny's undefended midsection. Link's sword was poised a hair's breadth from the Master Hunter's neck.

The crowd held its collective breath. Link narrowed his eyes as he stared into Skilk's. Skilk met the hero with a glare to match. .Simultaneously the heroes reversed the grips of their weapons and struck with the pommels of their swords. They struck each other and toppled over, feigning death. No one in the clearing moved as all eyes were on the fallen champions. The two began laughing and the knights joined in with clapping and cheers. As always Skilk and Link proved to be evenly matched.

"Did you see that!" exclaimed the knight. He turned around and found that Derrickson was long gone. He found that the watchman's earlier attitude made him glad that the man had wondered off. "…weirdo."

----------------------------

Shortly after the knights busied themselves with cleaning the clearing and readying their horses. The sun had been up for barely an hour and there was a long day of riding ahead of them. The sparring matches had lifted the knights' spirits but they knew there was work to be done. A day's ride from where they camped was an unknown enemy that attacked hyrule and destroyed the Eastern Fort. The knights had comrades that were likely dead and they ached for revenge and closure. Preparations were quick and the knights were ready to leave long before their Captain had returned from the forest.

Link helped the knights break down the tents and saddle the horses. The fight between he and Skilk had relieved a great deal of his stress but the weight upon his soul was still heavy. It had already been the longest he'd been away from his Queen and he felt her absence like a barb buried deep within his heart. The hero was torn. The warrior within desired to uncover this new threat and meet it with his sword. The lover wanted nothing more than to ride to Zelda and whisk her away from her duties, if only for a moment, and be with her in the way they were meant to be. He ached as those two sides of him warred. Deep down he knew that he could be neither warrior nor lover for he was both… and there was no place for him in a Hyrule protected by valiant knights or a heart shackled by obligation.

He went to the tree that had acted as bed the previous night to retrieve his backpack and found that it was no longer where he'd left it. The soil on the ground bore markings of something heavy being dragged away. At a glance he followed the trail to a patch of bushes. Quickly he ran through them. On the ground where the trail ended was his pack, opened. He searched around but found no one nearby to explain what had happened to his bag. He did a quick scan of his belongings and couldn't immediately determine what was missing. Confused he donned the pack and headed toward the horses. Skilk was grooming Fade when Link came to his own steed.

"What troubles you, friend?" asked Skilk in his high-pitched accented voice. He stopped brushing his horse and studied the Queen's bodyguard. His horse turned and seemed to study the hero as well.

"I just found my backpack in those bushes." said Link, pointing. "Someone has been in it."

"Why would anyone here go through your personal belongings?"

"I've asked myself the same question. All of my things are extremely valuable but these are soldiers of Hyrule not thieves."

"I don't like this, my friend." stated the Master Hunter.

"SOLDIERS, LET'S MOVE WE HAVE A LONG RIDE AHEAD OF US!" bellowed Captain Tucker. The knights quickly mounted their horses and started taking to the road. Link and Skilk were the last to join the procession.

"I have this feeling that all that we know is about to crumble around us…" said Link. Skilk watched his friend's haunted face and felt the prophetic qualities of his words. Sadly he whispered into Fade's ears and the fast horse bore him to the front of the column.


	3. Eastern Fort

-The Legend of Zelda-

The Age of Link

Chapter 3

It was three days after the troop had left Hyrule Castle that they arrived within the Eastern Province. All was eerily quiet. The sound of wild animals was inexplicably absent. There were no people on the roads and in the direction of Eastern Fort was a pillar of black smoke rising to caress the sky. The men slowed their horses and rode more cautiously. The black column was like a dark omen to the knights. The sense of bleak foreboding that had plagued Link since the morning when Derrickson stumbled into the Queen's throne room had finally taken hold of his comrades. There was no question about it. Hyrule was under attack.

A thick mist clung to the ground shrouding everything in a gray hue. The sun was high but to the soldiers riding along Hyrule Road it was only a dull illumination behind a layer of clouds. A breeze blew pass the men and their horses making some shiver and putting others, like Link, on their guard. The people of Hyrule were a superstitious folk and put much stock into omens and feelings. The gloom and the ever present pillar of black smoke was a sign that no one could ignore.

Most of Eastern Hyrule was situated on a lowland expanse that ran from the hills of Central Hyrule, through Llolackle and onward to the sea. Only the feet of the Northern Mountain range broke the monotony. At the bottom of the very last hill stood Eastern Fort, or what was left of it. Its walls and the many towers that dotted the area were Hyrule's defense against her aggressive neighbor. The fort was more like a town surrounded by great walls and peopled by soldiers and their families. The mist grew thicker as the troop moved closer to their destination. The column grew larger as well.

A mile from the fort in the hills that overlooked the east Captain Tucker ordered the riders to halt. Captain Tucker dismounted and tethered his horse. He motioned for Skilk and Link to follow him and began to quietly plunge into the nearby wooded area. The knights were well rested after Tucker's decision to set up camp in the middle of the previous day and approach the fort at dawn. He believed that if anyone or thing was waiting for them at the fort it would be to their advantage to confront it awake and with the light of day to guide them. The knights waited patiently for their commander to return but deep down they were anxious to discover the fates of their comrades that lived at the fort.

The darkened sky and thick mist made the wooded area foreboding and full of gloom. It sapped the spirits of the three Hyrulian Knights as they passed through the dark spaces between the trees. They had been optimistic about what they might find at Eastern Fort but as they drew closer and witnessed the pillar of black smoke continue to rise into the sky that optimism turned to dread. The darkness of the woods seemed more like a product of the shadowy fate that lay before them then a product of nature. Each of the men had their own fears and worries and the gloom allowed them to fester in the knights' minds.

Captain Tucker kept his long sword close to his body and hidden under his cape to avoid catching the attention of any watchers with a sudden reflection of light off of his naked steel. He avoided roots and low branches with as much skill as could be expected from a soldier that had spent little time in the country. He stumbled occasionally but managed to keep upright and more importantly silent. His companions on the other hand were far more adept at traveling through the woods. Skilk was a natural born woodsman with years of experience in wilderness tracking and survival. He was one with nature and in his element. He traveled through the woods with a practiced ease that baffled many who witnessed it. Link grew up on a farm and spent most of his childhood playing in the woods outside of his uncle's estate. He had learned the ways of the woods years ago and living in the castle had dulled them but not wiped them out. Link was not as skilled as Skilk but he was by no means a novice.

The three moved swiftly away from the road until the woods began to thin out. More light from the sickly glowing orb in the sky crashed through the treetop canopy and they were able to see the column of smoke with unobstructed clarity. At Skilk's silent insistence they slowed to a crawl. Link hid behind the boll of a nearby tree and Skilk disappeared among the branches of another. Captain Tucker quickly searched for a place to hide but after finding none suitable dove to the ground beneath the blanket of mist. Tucker franticly attempted to catch his breath while not making too much noise. He wasn't sure why Skilk had signaled for the trio to stop but he trusted the Master Hunter enough to follow his lead. His face was pressed to the damp soil and he wondered how long he would have to wait.

Moments passed and the three stayed utterly still. Captain Tucker listened intently but heard only the sound of his own breathing. He could barely see his gauntlet covered hands in front of his face and the wet ground was beginning to get on his nerves. Carefully he raised his head beyond the boundaries of the mist and immediately dropped to the ground again. Only a few feet away were four leather clad men in clothes stained with the insignia of the Black Eye Gang. The Black Eye Gang was a group of cutthroats, brigands, rapist and robbers that plagued North and South Hyrule. The Hyrule Knights and The Black Eye Gang shared no love and eagerly slaughtered each other whenever possible.

Captain Tucker gritted his teeth and attempted to move out of their path as quietly as possible. He could sense the men getting closer but thanks to the mist he could see nothing. His pulse pounded in his ears as he rolled over dead leaves and was greeted by their crunch. He paused and held his breath as a booted foot slid pass, grazing his armored shoulder. His hand dropped to the hilt of his sword while he tentatively waited for someone to investigate the obstruction below the mist. A tense moment passed and he felt the Black Eye Gang bandits move on.

Relieved he rolled over toward Link's hiding place. He came to an abrupt halt as his armor collided with something big. Had one of the bandits separated from the group and been waiting patiently for Tucker to stupidly reveal his self, the Captain wondered. He turned his head slowly, expecting to find the tip of a sword inches from his face. He came face to face with the object that obstructed his way, a festering corpse. The Captain lost all reasoning as he was gripped by fear and disgust. He released an inarticulate roar of horror and leapt to his feet. The bandits spun around and with immediate recognition of Tucker's uniform rushed the Hyrulian Knight. He raised his long sword and prepared to meet the oncoming cutthroats' blades. Damn, he thought, Link wouldn't have been so easily frightened… damn him.

The bandit closest to Tucker was the first to fall but not by the Captain's hands. Skilk dived from the branches overhead and landed on the shoulders of the charging Black Eye baring him to the floor, burying his sword in the man's chest. Captain Tucker was awed by the Master Hunter's speed but had no time to gawk as the other bandits drew nearer. From the corner of his eye the Captain caught movement only seconds before Link charged into the fray.

The Hero of Destiny ignored the warrior closest to Tucker and plowed into the two bandits in the rear. His shield smashed his first target's face and left the bandit unconscious and bleeding. He drove the man's limp body to the ground and ground him into the soft soil. The second bandit produced a long knife and attempted to catch the Royal Bodyguard unawares. Tucker watched and part of him wanted Link to fall and be proven mortal after all. The other part was a soldier and the Knight's were loyal to their own. He took a deep breath and was about to shout out when he was hit with a wave of power. Link spun around wielding The Master Sword in an arch of destruction. The blade glowed slightly as it cut through the bandit's blade, arm and torso with equal ease. The body crumpled to the ground in a mutilated heap. Link turned toward Tucker and the Captain could see a fire in his eyes that outshined any forge. The look was intense. Captain Tucker watched as Link came closer.

Tucker heard a frightened gasp and turned to find the last bandit backing away from the approaching hero. Angry that he'd allowed his admiration of Link blind him to the enemy at his side Tucker lunged at the brigand. The bandit was quick to parry and not too afraid of Link to fight the captain. The warrior was good but the Captain's training was better. He deflected the man's clumsy attacks and managed to score a couple of good hits. His chops were too wide and he received a glancing blow to the shoulder but before long his superior skills made the difference when he ran his blade through the man's chest.

Tucker moved away from the crumbling body and braced himself against the bow of a tree. He took deep and ragged breaths as the adrenaline wore off. He watched as Link and Skilk quickly and quietly searched the bodies. They made short work of the task and then approached the tired Captain. Link stopped before him but Skilk continued pass. The fire had left The Hero of Destiny's eyes and only his normal blue eyes remained. Captain Tucker met those eyes and he grew angry at the thought of the Queen's bodyguard reprimanding him for almost getting them killed.

"Are you alright Captain Tucker?" asked Link.

"I'm fine, damn it! There is a body under that blasted fog… it surprised me that's all." replied the officer heatedly.

"No, I mean are you wounded or hurt?"

"This blood isn't mine, don't touch me! That's not even big enough to call a scratch." Tucker smacked Link's hand away from the wound on his shoulder and moved away from the tree. It took only a couple of steps before his anger boiled up once more. "Don't treat me like a common new recruit, I've seen just as much combat as you, and I've worn this uniform much longer. There is a body under there whether you believe me or not!" he barked. There came a whistle like the hunting birds of Duko Dale and Link began to walk in the direction that Skilk had traveled. Tucker followed closely behind.

"We found the body, Captain. It used to be a farmer…" said the hero. "He's been dead for about four days. Skilk and I think that this is just another piece in this convoluted puzzle."

"As I said, there was a body." stated the Captain. He was relieved that the two heroes believed his story and that angered him more than anything else.

Skilk had left the cover of the trees and crouched down next to a boulder at the edge of a great cliff. He whistled once more and gestured for the other two knights to hurry over. His attention was focused on something below and once the others reached him he was too preoccupied to do more than wave them to the ground. Tucker crawled across the ground on his stomach to the very edge of the drop and was thankful that there was no mist pass the tree line. He could hear commotion below but from his vantage point he could only see the great rocky expanse that separated Llolackle and Hyrule. Link rose up on one knee beside his friend and after a few moments he motioned for the Captain to join them.

Tucker inched up beside the boulder and what he saw made his blood run cold and every nerve ending fall numb. The village fort of Eastern Fort lay in ruins. Many of its larger buildings were reduced to smoldering rubble and the others bore smashed windows and battered doors. Its great walls still stood but the pair of double doors that served as both exit and entrance were pulverized shards of splintered wood. Beyond those walls that had been erected ages ago to protect the eastern borders of Hyrule was a huge crater and within it burned a monstrous bonfire. The fire hungrily ate at the sky, burning bright and coughing up a column of smoke that could be seen for miles.

A tear rolled down Tucker's cheek and he angrily wiped it away. Below moved figures among the carnage. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and a low growl issued forth from his chest. Even from his position high on a cliff there was no mistaking the uniform of the Black Eye Gang on each and every one of those moving among the ruins of Eastern Fort. The Captain turned to the two heroes standing wordlessly beside him. Skilk was expressionless and stoic but Link was a blazing symbol of vengeance. The fire had returned to his eyes and the muscles of his face were tense and strained.

"What will be our course of action, Captain?" asked the knight from Duko Dale. His words were calm but held a hint of that which his face hid. Anger.

"We kill them all." replied the Captain with a calmness that was frightening. Link nodded his head in agreement and turned back toward the road and the waiting knights. Tucker grabbed his shoulder. "No, I want you two to stay here." Both legends tuned to the Captain masked in shock.

"What?" asked the green clad knight.

"You heard me clearly, stay here." replied the officer. He was enjoying himself even as one of his nation's strongholds crumbled below him. "The two of you will cover the rest of us with your arrows."

"Captain, my sword will be more helpful down there!" Link stated, a little of his anger seeping into his voice.

"No, Link. We can handle this without the Queen's bodyguard babysitting. Stay here and do as you're told!" With those words Captain Tucker turned away and hurried back into the woods. The smile that claimed his face was mirthless. He would keep Skilk and Link out of the fighting and prove once and for all that the Hyrule Knights and not its two heroes protected the kingdom. He knew it was a shame that satisfaction came at the price of hundreds dead down below.

Skilk took up a position on the far side of the boulder and laid out his bow and quiver. Link did the same on the other end and donned a pair of enchanted gloves. They were designed to increase his strength and would turn any arrow he let fly into an armor piercing missile. The two friends watched the scene below and waited.

"He hates us you know." said Skilk conversationally.

"More likely he hates _me_…"

"Yeah." laughed the Master Hunter. "Most of the officers do." Link joined him in laughing but it was a cold and bitter sound. They fell silent and waited atop the cliff overlooking the former Eastern Fort. "What do you suggest we do if another patrol comes this way?"

"We execute them." Link stated firmly. There came a loud noise from the tree line that spun both men around with weapons drawn. Out of the trees ran two knights with bows drawn, hastily preparing arrows.

"The Captain ordered us to join the two of you, sirs!" excitedly announced one of the young knights. Link brought his fingers to his lips signaling for silence and gestured for the two to take up positions on either side of the boulder.

----------------------------

The Captain had returned to the waiting knights alone and in a thunderous fury. Tucker had gone into the woods in order to get an idea of what was going on in Hyrule and whatever he found had forced him into an all encompassing rage. He ordered two of his best archers into the woods after the absent heroes and leaped upon his mount. His orders tumbled out like rolling storm clouds and his anger was contagious. The Eastern Fort had been sacked, there was no evidence of survivors and the Black Eye Gang appeared to be the blame. He brandished his long sword and bellowed. The Gang had to pay for their crimes in blood. The knights would ride right through the former fort's crushed doors and mow their enemies down. Reparation would be had at the point of a sword.

Derrickson rode at the rear of the swiftly charging column as they sped down Hyrule Road toward the toppled fort. His heart pounded in his chest. All around him were knights brimming with bloodlust and eager for revenge. Again he felt like the outsider as they followed a bend in the road and the walls of the fort loomed before them.

----------------------------

Link's bow was held at the ready and he took steady aim down his straight arm. Thanks to his enchanted gloves the chord of the bow and its captive arrow were held impossibly taut. On either side of the hero were knights mimicking his actions, each held his own bow and was just as steady. Skilk waited in the manner of the archers of Duko Dale. Unlike the other knights his arrow was rested lazily on the slack chord. The four intently watched the activity within the former fort.

They watched as the bandits began to scurry about in preparation for the charging knights that could be heard even at the top of the cliff. They could see the Black Eye archers climb the ladders and take positions along the walls defenses. They all waited until Captain Tucker and his cavalry came into view charging up Hyrule Road. They watched as the archers began to fire upon the incoming riders. They watched and waited until Link uttered one word.

"Fire."

On either side of the hero the knights' arms tensed. Two bowstrings were released, two arrows soared through the sky and two bandits were struck dead. Even before the two bodies could crumple to the ground Skilk and Link let fly with their own bolts of death. Skilk's arrow exploded through the throat of a bandit as he tried to take aim at the mounted knights approaching. Assisted by gravity and the enchanted gloves Link's arrow tore through three bandits before exploding in a cloud of wood and dirt at the base of the wall. As the two heroes collected their next arrows the other knights released the next volley. Below bandit archers died in a seemingly unrelenting rain of death.

As Link's arrows blew holes into the fort walls the bandit marksmen loss all thoughts of hindering the charging knights and began taking cover. Even as they tried the storm of wooden shafted oblivion claimed them. The few to escape the massacre atop the walls quickly found their end beneath barreling hooves. With no more targets along the wall Link guided his deadly companions in assailing those bandits that tried to lay in ambush for the mounted knights. Soon the only places safe from the Hyrulian archers were in the alleys between the few remaining buildings and alongside the charging knights. Those that chose the latter had little time to regret it.

Skilk made a minute gesture and Link quickly concurred. The Hero of Destiny signaled for the gathered knights to spread out along the cliff and begin picking off individual targets. He took aim with another arrow and destroyed a barricade of crates and the bandit that hid behind it. The fight below was winding down. The Black Eyes brave enough to engage the mounted troops died quickly and their cowardly comrades either scattered or were cut down where they hid. Skilk killed a bandit that was maneuvering along the roof of a building and the other knights likewise stopped an attempt by the criminals to ambush the knights as they abandoned their steeds to pursue them.


	4. The Great Plot

-The Legend of Zelda-

The Age of Link

Chapter 4

The bandits had blocked the fort entrance with boxes and tables in order to hinder the advance of the approaching column of knights. As the Hyrule soldiers drew closer the criminals began to gather at the wall and bombard them with arrows. Captain Tucker bellowed in excited anger and the knights echoed his war cry. The Black Eyes lacked formal training and consistently fired inaccurately. Following their commander's lead the column of knights drew their swords as one being. The sight of the guardians of Hyrule barreling toward them made many of the bandits supporting the blockade abandon their post and the sight of a demoralized enemy fueled the knights' fervor.

Derrickson ducked to the side as an arrow meant for the knight ahead of him missed its mark and almost killed him instead. This was his first time in battle and he found it both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. He glanced up and watched as the archers along the wall prepared to fire another volley. Three dropped dead even as the others fired and missed. A moment later a sparkling missile of wood and feather fell from the sky with the force of a meteor. A portion of the wall exploded and the bandits unfortunate enough to have been there were thrown to the ground. Stubbornly the archers prepared for another series of shots and were all sent into the air by another enchanted arrow. The blasted body of a bandit fell pass the watchman as the knights broke through the blockade and engaged the Black Eye Gang.

Horse and blade met the bandits with bone crushing force. Infantry was never meant to meet cavalry on the battlefield. Unable to slow the deadly momentum of the charging horses the Black Eyes were hacked before they could react to the situation. After the initial blows the bandit formations broke and the criminals fled approaching retribution. Captain Tucker led his men to the rear of the former fort where he spun the formation around and bore down on the scattering bandits. There were a few scattered attempts to ambush the column that were thwarted by the archers on the ridge. After the second pass of the cavalry Tucker had the knights dismount. Even though it was a cowardly act the bandits had managed to render the charge ineffective by scattering among the remaining buildings where the horses could not go.

Fighting erupted everywhere as the bandits were able to meet their mortal enemies on equal footing. The arrows from above stopped coming as Link and the others refused to risk hitting their fellow knights in the confusion. Clusters of knights fought outnumbering groups of bandits all over the fort but the overwhelming numbers were no match for the rage fueled knights eager to claim revenge for their comrades. Tucker, Derrickson, and four knights chased a group of bandits through a cluster of small buildings and down a long alley.

The watchman was at the rear as always. Along his forehead was a slash he'd received from a close call that was narrowly averted thanks to the help of a vigilant knight. His sword arm was covered in an assortment of scratches and he had lost his small shield long ago. He watched as Tucker led his men in furious pursuit of the fleeing criminals. The Captain's presence was electrifying. His every word spurred his soldiers on. Even Derrickson was caught p in the moment forgetting the fact that he lacked the training of the soldiers that fought beside him. He should have been scared but he found himself eager for another engagement.

He watched the backs of the knights ahead of him and his thoughts were drawn to his mission. He had completed the first part by warning Queen Zelda but he was far from done. There were still things that he had to do. Blood from his head wound dripped into his eyes and he slowed down as he vigorously wiped the fluid away. When he could see again he noticed that the knights had turned the corner without even noticing that he was not among them. He stopped moving and looked around. He was alone. Nervousness began to prey on his mind. In the fort courtyard the battle raged but in this dark alley he was one soldier out of his league.

He reached an intersection and paused to look around. The alley stretched on in two directions but there was no sign of Tucker or the knights. He had chosen to head right when a sound spun him around. Out of the shadow of a large crate emerged a bandit brandishing a large mace. Derrickson froze as the man looked around and inched slowly toward him, oblivious to his presence. The watchman began to backtrack when a piece of glass cracked beneath his boot. The bandit reacted to the noise like a cornered animal, wide eyed and feral. The watchman quickly raised his short sword in a defensive position and the bandit advanced with his weapon raised.

The criminal stepped forward and Derrickson was gripped with a wave of panic. Knowing that his life was on the line the watchman made a clumsy lunge at his opponent. The criminal stepped to the side and raised his mace to make a killing blow when he froze. The murderous look on his face changed as he stared down at the franticly heavy breathing watchman. He looked at the man cringing against the wall, the man shaking, barely able to hold a sword and he felt fear. He lowered his weapon and backed away. Derrickson stared at the bandit with wide eyes.

"It's _you_! I didn't recognize you." said the bandit as he shook his head in denial. He backed up against the opposite wall dragging his mace beside him. Derrickson was still sweating but his confidence was returning.

"Do I know you?" asked the watchman. He could still hear the battle raging in the courtyard but standing in the alley it all seemed far away.

"I was there, at the meeting." replied the criminal. Derrickson's blood froze. His fear totally evaporated as he realized that the bandit posed no physical threat to him. This man was part of The Great Plot, an ally.

"I don't remember you." stated Derrickson icily as he glanced down the alleyway for any of the Hyrule force.

"I was there. I was part of the Bosses' guard. I wasn't part of the meeting but I saw you."

"Then you heard the plan?"

"Yeah I heard it."

"Then tell me," he began as he looked from side to side. "Why are all of you bastards here? There was supposed to be a small group here, NOT THE WHOLE DAMN GANG!"

"The bosses decided it would be better if we could get rid of a few of the Queen's knights while carrying out our part in The Great Plot." said the bandit smugly. With that Derrickson broke into a fit of laughter.

"Get rid of a few of the Queen's knights? That's what you call this? This massacre? The gang is getting wiped out!" The watchman shook his head. "Where are the bosses now?"

"They left after they saw that bonfire out there, they didn't like what the beast did… they think that we didn't get paid enough for this."

"What about the fire could possible scare you band of cutthroats and psychos?"

"You have to see it for your self." the criminal responded. Irritated by the remark the Watchman prepared a stinging retort about obligation and cowardice. There came a loud commotion and suddenly Captain Tucker and his knights were at the other end of the alley. The snappy reply evaporated before a word of it could be spoken Derrickson could see that the knights were too far away to truly observe the clandestine conversation but would be in a matter of moments. He had to think fast in order to keep up his charade.

"What were your bosses' orders?" he hastily asked.

"I'm to stay as long as possible, observe what takes place here and then report at the rendezvous point." answered the criminal. As they spoke the knights drew closer. The bandit raised his mace and began to back toward the unobstructed opposite side of the alley. "I'm out of here! Watch your self, only a few of us recognize you as an ally."

"Wait, where is the rendezvous point?" pleaded Derrickson. He moved closer to the bandit.

"I can't tell you." said the bandit firmly. "My first allegiance is to the bosses and _then_ to The Great Plot. The information has to remain secret… it's not safe." The two were at the lip of the ally, ahead was an expanse of street that was deserted and beyond that a small rope trailing up and over the wall. The bandit turned and made as if to run for the rope and freedom but he never made it. He felt a cold and sharp blow and with it his approaching end.

"You're right. It's not safe." The bandit looked over his shoulder and watched in confusion as Derrickson pulled a small knife from his side. A short spray of blood stained the wall and the bandit dropped.

The Captain arrived and saw the watchman standing over the dead body of a bandit. He was too busy giving orders to notice the look of shock on Derrickson's face. He patted the soldier on the shoulder and led him back down the ally toward the continuing battle.

"Good work, Mr. Derrickson! You'll be praised in the streets of Hyrule if I have anything to say about It." assured the knight captain. Derrickson was too frightened of how close he was to being caught to find the absurd statement funny.

----------------------------

With no more safe targets Link led the others back to their horses and the group sped down Hyrule Road to join their comrades. A group of knights had gathered around the huge bonfire that's smoke cast most of the former fort in shadow. As the four late comers drew closer Captain Tucker stepped away from the group and gestured for the two lead horses to approach him. The two knights at the rear joined their fellow knights in mopping up the remaining Black Eyes. Skilk and Link reined their mounts, dismounted and made their way to the foul smelling fire.

Link noticed the clothes lying around in burnt tatters, the bits and pieces of weapons arrayed haphazardly about and his brain came to the inevitable conclusion before he reached the enormous bonfire and its terrible secret. An arm hung out of the blaze, blackened and slowly burning away. The fire's fuel was the people of Eastern Fort and the farmers that populated the surrounding area. The faces that watched as scorched corpses that used to be Hyrule citizens turned to ash ranged from disgusted to enraged to one knight that knelt and openly wept. Tucker's eyes had acquired a glow similar to the fire that he stared into.

The crying knight threw up and passed out and a few of his brethren carried his limp body away from the flames. Link felt an anger inside of him grow into a sickening void that threatened to swallow him whole. As he watched skin turn dry and brittle and then flake away he knew that he had to turn from the awful sight before he was forever lost. He turned to his long time friend and felt a disgust that made him shudder with anger. The knight from Duko Dale had his back to the massacre and was studying the ground. Link had always thought of Skilk as courageous even more so than his self but here was the hero too weak hearted to even look at the handy work of their enemy.

Overcome by rage Link slowly walked over to his friend staring down at the other's downcast head.

"Look at this my friend." said the Master Hunter. His hand was slowly dusting the ash and dirt from a piece of metal.

"Coward." Link spat as he kick dirt on top of the partially exposed object. The nimble knight again wiped the dirt away without looking up.

"Please, take a look at this." said the Duko knight in his slightly high pitched voice.

"NO, YOU LOOK! LOOK AT THE BODIES OF OUR FALLEN PEOPLE." Link screamed. The other knights had turned away to watched the confrontation between their two heroes.

"Calm down and _look_." Link grabbed the collar of Skilk's shirt and began to wrench him to his feet.

"YOU LOOK." said the Royal bodyguard. He pulled upward but was stopped abruptly when Skilk grabbed his throat and jerked downward. The Hero of Destiny fell to the ground and quickly rolled to the side, his hand automatically drawing the Master Sword. He began to rise and froze.

His eyes were drawn to the metal item that he glimpsed as he fell. It was the blade of a sword broken almost at the hilt. The blade was edged on both sides and curved at the top in the shape of a crescent moon. Link looked up at the friend whom he had insulted and assaulted, damning himself for a fool. Skilk's face looked just as tortured as the other knights but instead of staring impotently he had done what he did best… hunt.

"Now do you see, my friend?" asked the Master Hunter unfazed by being manhandled.

"Yes, I do see now. I apologize."

"See what?" interjected Captain Tucker. He had been eager to watch the two tear each other apart. He felt they only existed to make him and the other officers look bad. In his eyes Hyrule needed more loyal men like Derrickson and less icons like Link and Skilk. Link raised the blade out of the dirt and displayed it to the surrounding knights. "It's a broken blade… so?"

"It's a blade tipped like a crescent moon, Captain." answered Link.

"Again... so?"

"A blade like the ones only used in Llolackle." added Skilk.

"The bandits used weapons they'd stolen from the Llos. Big deal!"

"Captain, I don't think the bandits are skilled enough to have taken the Fort. Not alone in any case."

"Are you implying that the Llolackle army managed to cross our borders sack a fort and melt back into their little country without a trace?"

"Sir, this is a trace!" snapped Link still bristling with unchecked anger.

"All I see is a broken blade, _soldier_!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES TUCKER!" exploded the green clad knight. The other knights had gathered around the two and watched in quiet disbelief. Tucker was shaking with fury and he began to draw his long sword. There was a hushed silence and as if by stage cue there came a great explosion from within the fort walls. The ground shook and an alarm cry was issued by the knights inside. The cry was immediately pick up by the knights outside. Skilk leapt to his feet and hastily ran to the former fort's ruined entrance. The other knights were swiftly following close behind him.

Link began to follow when the sound of a drawn sword stopped him in his tracks. He spun around and met Captain Tucker's sword with the flat of his own. Tucker's eyes were wild and his hand shook slightly. Link looked from the officer's eyes to the long sword which, thanks to The Master Sword was on the verge of shattering. He pushed away from the Captain to get some space between them. Tucker stalked closer and Link walked a wide circle around him.

Inside, Skilk found the largest building in the fort left standing on fire. The huge conflagration threatened to spread to the nearby structures and set the entire outpost ablaze. Thanks to the lieutenant's quick orders the horses had been pulled away from the burning building and men were fast at work fighting the blaze. The Master Hunter sniffed the smoky air and narrowed his eyes. There was a scent of black powder that wasn't there before. The sudden flash from another explosion temporarily blinded him and just as fast the Black Eye Gang ambushed those knights still close to the fire. Skilk drew his sword and charged at the emerging bandits. He watched in utter helplessness as two Knights died mere feet away. He dove into the air and met a criminal's neck with the tip of his boot. The bandit dropped like a stone. Another criminal met his end at the edge of the Duko Knight's sword as he landed.

Outside, Link and Captain Tucker continued their dance unaware of the events transpiring on the other side of the wall. The Captain feigned a lunge at the hero and drew back in frustration as Link didn't even bother to flinch. Focused on each other they barely noticed the second explosion.

"You've forgotten your rank, _bodyguard_!" spat the Captain like a venomous snake. He kicked a large rock at Link but the other easily dodged it.

"You've forgotten _your_ rank CAPTAIN!" insinuated the hero. He understood what had overcome the Captain. His rage, horror and disgust at what he saw in the flames needed an outlet and Link was his chosen target. The hero was itching for a fight but not with the commanding officer of the unit, and not with his best friend either.

"How dare you?" said the Captain, sounding half crazed.

"Look beyond your hatred of me. See the bigger picture. Something is happening here and these men need your leadership and they won't have it as long as you're busy fuming at me. You don't like me. Fine. Get over it and lead these knights!"

"…"

The sound of screaming and horses galloping brought their attention to the fort entrance. Five bandits of the Black Eye Gang shot from the ruined fort like rats from a sinking ship. They hit Hyrule Road and swiftly disappeared from sight. Moments later thirteen of the original seventeen knights that set out from Hyrule came following behind. One broke from the others riding fast and leading the Captain's horse. Tucker stared murderously at Link for a long moment before grabbing the reins and quickly mounting. Link ran as fast as his strong legs would carry him to Fade and his tethered horse. He leapt onto the mare and cut the tie that kept the horses in place. He looked down into Fade's eyes.

"Go and find Skilk, boy." he told the animal. The horse nodded and Link spurred his animal after the swiftly departing column of knights.

Skilk and two other knights were surrounded by burning debris and armed bandits. One of the knights went down from a mortal wound to his side but not before taking two of the criminals with him. A bandit slashed at Skilk and promptly had his blow deflected and his fist spilt open. The Master Hunter swiftly cut a fatal pattern across the front of the criminal before he could step away. Another bandit thrust at Skilk's exposed back and was surprised by the Duko knight's parrying blade. With a blade in each hand Skilk made short work of the poorly trained Black Eye. The other knight had managed to kill a pair of bandits and even the odds. Skilk turned to help his comrade when a great chunks of burning wood came crashing down. A cloud of ash and smoke rose into the air and when it cleared Skilk stood alone.

Fade found his master covered in an assortment of tiny burns and a few scratches. Skilk jumped into the saddle and Fade sped off after the other knights. The fire couldn't be stopped by one man and though scores littered the streets of Eastern Fort none would ever rise again to lift a finger.

----------------------------

In his mad rage Tucker had easily claimed the lead of the pursuing knights. He wanted no Black Eyes to escape and live to pillage and plunder again. Though he wished to ignore Skilk's discovery he was far too good of a commander to do so. As he rode he thought of the sword found in the dirt and wondered did the Gang have foreign help? He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Link and the other knight's were directly behind him. He was the unit's leader and under his command they were going to crush the Black Eye Gang and then investigate.

They followed a bend in the road and the Captain caught a glimpse of the retreating criminals. They were leaving the road and heading for the foot hills. He slowed for a moment to allow his men to catch up and then once more claimed the lead with the other's right on his heels. He led the group off the main road and onto a dirt road that lead to the mountains. Tucker bent low to avoid the branches that hung down above the infrequently used path. He could see the bandits more clearly and the thought of visiting sweet revenge upon them filled him with joy. He looked back and watched the resolute faces behind him all mimicking his actions to avoid the branches. Yes, he would lead.

He raised his sword and released a battle cry that would have cowed the toughest bear. The column of knights echoed his roar and he smiled as he was almost upon the waiting bandits. The criminals waited unfazed by the knights barreling toward them. Captain Tucker saw the trap too late to do anything about it. The sound of a felled tree drowned out the sound of charging horses. The Captain reined his horse just shy of the falling oak but two riders behind him weren't as fortunate. They died with a sickening splat as rider and horse were crushed. Tucker turned in his saddle to warn of the trap but was rendered breathless when a spear big enough to skewer a bull pinned him and his mount to a nearby tree. He couldn't breath and could barely see. A large brute with a pig's face leapt from cover and smashed the Captain's face with a huge flail.

Link jumped from his horse and avoided the spear that claimed his mount. He reached into his pack and produced his enchanted boomerang. He flung the weapon stunning one of the emerging pig men before he eviscerated the enemy. Another arrived and attempted to smash Link with a huge mace. The hero spun around the blow and amputated the brute's hands. The creature squealed before Link claimed its head. He looked back and noticed, with relief, that many of the knights had avoided the fate of the Captain and were on foot fighting their new assailants.

A horn blew and the pigs retreated further up the path accompanied by the bandits. Link quickly went to check on the Captain but didn't bother after seeing the stain that was once Tucker's head. The remaining knights charged after the fleeing enemy and reluctantly Link followed. His senses told him that the trap had only begun to unfold but he couldn't leave his fellow knights to fend for their selves. After all, he was a hero. He ran up the path and came to a crest. Below he could see the remaining knights fighting the pig men. The area was surprisingly clear of trees and the ground appeared to be covered in an ancient but familiar pattern. As he studied the seen a pig man charged across the field with another one of their huge spears, intent on impaling a couple of unawares knights.

Link leapt into the air and brought the Master Sword down on the creature's head, splitting it in half. For a moment the ancient patterned seemed to shift but then Link was surrounded by more pig men. Only four knights remained though three times that many bodies bled onto the clearing. Again the horn blew and the pigs began to back away. Feeling no pity for the hideous brutes Link impaled one before it could drop out of his range. As the pigs pulled away the knights all rallied behind The Hero of Destiny. The pig men had gathered at one end of the pattern around two small figures shrouded in robes.

The robed figure in red separated from the group and began chanting in arcane tongues. The other produced a staff from his blue robes and thrust it forward aggressively. A blast of lightning flashed across the clearing but was intercepted by The Master Sword. Link lowered the sword and winked at the robed figure before he and the four knights charged the mages.

----------------------------

Fade was moving as fast as he could. The world passed Skilk as a kaleidoscope of colors and smells. He reached the point at which the column had left Hyrule Road and his horse followed the trail without a command being given. Fade reared up and whinnied. Skilk looked down at the ground and saw the slain bodies of his comrades and friends strewn across the dirt road. He saw the corpses of strange pig men and the decapitated body of Captain Tucker, his officer's cloak absurdly blowing in the wind. He could find no signs of Link and many foot prints led further into the foothills. He said a word in his native tongue and Fade jumped over the felled log and sped up the path.

He came to the same crest that his best friend had stopped at only moment earlier and watched as Link led a charge at the pig men and two wizards. A bolt of lightning shot from the blue wizard's staff and met harmlessly with the mighty Master Sword. Skilk dismounted and readied his bow. A pig man attempted to intercept the charging knights and was hacked to bits by men fighting for their lives. As Skilk sighted down his arm at the blue wizard he saw the red finish his chant from the corner of his eye. The red wizard raised his hands and the ground turned a pale blue. The patterns etched into the rock and dirt began to move inward toward the center with a loud keening noise. The red wizard began to chant again. Link drew closer to his target when the red mage thrust his fingers in a stabbing motion at the hero. A white ball of energy left the wizard's hand as an arrow burst through his forehead.

A noise made Skilk turn away from the unfolding scene. He looked behind him and found Derrickson coming from behind the bushes. The man looked dirty but oddly unscathed considering all that the squad had been through. The Master Hunter motioned for the watchman to get lower to the ground as he turned back to Link and the other knights. The ball of energy was picking up speed and rocketing straight for Link even without the wizard to guide it. The Hero of Destiny turned in time to intercept the magical attack with his magical sword. The light flashed and the pattern on the ground suddenly reversed its flow.

The blue mage raised his staff and Skilk raised his bow. Fade whinnied but too late to warn Skilk as Derrickson's knife went through his back. The blast of magic that left the staff grabbed onto The Master Sword as Link and the other knights were engulfed in the white light. All were blinded and when vision returned all that remained in the clearing were two pig men, the blue mage, Link's enchanted backpack and the Master Sword. Skilk slumped to the ground, finding it hard to breath. Derrickson removed the blade and raised it for another strike when Fade reared and kicked him over the crest. The horse used his strong neck muscles to raise The Master Hunter onto its back and then quickly sped off down the path.

----------------------------

On the borders of Llolackle Queen PenLlack III's armies received a magical signal from agents in the eastern foothills of Hyrule and they began their long march. With her heroes gone and The Master Sword in the hands of her enemies Hyrule would fall.


End file.
